1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of self-propelled amusement vehicles and more particularly in the field of self-propelled bumper cars of the type usually found in amusement parks operated by customers upon payment of an admission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide bumper cars for rent in amusement parks and carnivals for driving around a generally horizontal track or flat surface. The bumper car vehicles are equipped with resilient bumpers and a principal object of the amusement is to collide with other cars as the vehicles proceed in a generally uniform direction around the track. The tracks are usually formed of metal or are metal surfaced and the vehicles receive all or a portion of the energy for propulsion from the surface. A principal enjoyment of the operation of the vehicles lies in deliberate collision with other vehicles as well as the ability to escape collision while circling the track.